


Di quando Elia scopre le fanfiction ( scritte da Filippo)

by Ale_96klmcst



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo in quaratena, Filippo scrive fanfiction, M/M, Roommates, contrabbandieri shippano sempre, smut accennato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: Elia non riesce a dormire, finisce telefilm e si ritrova a leggere fanfiction. Fillippo é il sul autore preferito ( ma lui ancora non lo sa)Tratto dal testo:- Tu scrivi fanfiction -- Quando lo hai capito?-- Quando hai descritto la prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso -
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Di quando Elia scopre le fanfiction ( scritte da Filippo)

La convivenza per Elia stava andando meglio di quello che sperava: ancora non aveva ucciso o non era saltato addosso a Filippo ( e i due desideri nella sua testa andavano di pari passo). Aveva stabilito un autocontrollo impressionante, sopratutto per lui che era conosciuto per la sua impulsività, nonostante il più grande stesse passando la quarantena con sempre meno vestiti addosso ogni giorno che passava ed era sempre pronto a stuzzicarlo (involontariamente secondo Elia) nel modo di mangiare, nelle parole dette, perfino nel modo di giocare alla play.

Elia aveva bisogno di staccare dalla presenza intossicante di Filippo in quelle giornate senza pause, per quello passava le notti a guardare serie tv e a leggere. Parlare più del necessario con i suoi amici era escluso, perché secondo loro Elia doveva buttarsi ma lui non voleva: se Filippo non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, non avrebbe potuto scappare durante un lockdown globale. Per la sua sanitá mentale evitava l'argomento Filippo oltre le 20 di sera, per evitare conversazioni indesiderate e il rischio di sognarlo (di nuovo).

Nella ricerca di una distrazione da Filippo,la scorsa notte aveva finito una serie tv adolescenziale, ma sorprendentemente molto bella, intorno alle 4 e quella sera non sapeva cosa fare. Si era appassionato in pochi giorni a quella serietv, sentiva che i protagonisti erano affini a quello che aveva vissuto lui al liceo, la colonna sonora era fantastica e nulla di quello che gli proponeva Netflix sembrava piacergli. Non voleva chiedere a Filippo consigli perché avrebbero finito per vedere qualcosa insieme e addormentarsi. Vicini. Quasi abbracciati.

... _non era il caso._

Elia non ricordò poi molto di come avvenne quel suo incontro. Si era ritrovato su Tumblr, a guardare qualche gifset ( questa cosa l'aveva imparata da Filippo, che adorava Tumblr e tutto quello che era connesso al social network) e improvvisamente aveva scoperto di non essere l'unico a vedere che quei due personaggi di quella serietv che tanto amava, potessero stare bene insieme. Vedeva dei gifset per loro, foto, analisi dettagliata di ogni episodio in cui avevano un interazione o erano semplicemente nella stessa scena, battute tra gli attori e poi...storie. Racconti. Finali alternativi, momenti mancanti, davanti a lui si era aperto un mondo meraviglioso, che non riusciva a smettere di leggere e rileggere. Elia, quella notte, scoprì le fanfiction.

Passò le successive tre notti a leggere tutte le fanfiction possibili su quella coppia, per distrarsi con la situazione con Filippo che stava raggiungendo i più alti livelli di sopportazione. Aveva delle storie preferite, che rileggeva prima di scoprirne delle nuove e perfino un autore preferito, un/a certo/a pinklipsandrings: sapeva caratterizzare perfettamente i personaggi, rendere le loro emozioni, i loro contrasti ed era molto, molto bravo, a scrivere le scene di sesso. Si era ritrovato più volte con una vistosa erezione e aveva dovuto prendere proveddimenti. "Doveva" pensare a Filippo ogni volta perché l'unico modo per raggiungere l'apice in letteralmente 5 minuti ( e non farsi scoprire dai sottili muri tra le pareti).

Anche quello gli faceva bene, certo, per questo continuava a leggere le fanfiction di pinklipsandring ( un nome che gli ricordava terribilmente Filippo). In realtá, le aveva finite tutte la sera precedente, ma non era affatto preoccupato perché ogni giorno l'autore/autrice aggiornava il suo profilo con nuovi contenuti, che fosserò la continuazione della sua storia principale o alcune One Shot.

A quanto pare, non quella sera. Fece refresh 10 volte e poi si arrese. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva a dormire e si decise a fare una di quelle che cose che non si era promesso di fare.

— Filì, sei impegnato? — disse, dopo aver bussato e aver ricevuto in risposta un avanti dal biondo.

— La domanda che avresti dovuto chiedermi era "sei vestito?" e per tua sfortuna lo sono e — Elia cercò di scacciare quell'immagine davanti agli occhi — ho finito un progetto per l'universitá proprio adesso,hai bisogno?—

— Non riesco a dormire, cosa mi consigli di guardare? — gli disse, cercando di mantenere un tono vago e neutro.

— Ah Santini, potevi dirlo subuto che ti mancavo e che volevi vedere qualcosa con me — commentò ridacchiando Filippo, invitando il moro a sedersi accanto a lui. E come previsto, si addormentarono vicini e abbracciati, senza il quasi.

Anche la sera seguente, Elia non voleva crederci: ancora nessun aggiornamento, niente di niente. Filippo rise vedendolo sulla porta, con un volto sconsolato e non disse niente, mettendo play la seconda puntata di Peaky Blinders che non arrivò nemmeno a metá. Dopo aver mormorato un cazzo sommesso e lasciato interdetto Elia, Filippo lo baciò. Si baciarono, come due adolescenti per un tempo che sembrò infinito e poi, le labbra di Filippo si spostarono lontano dalle sue, sempre piú giù, ancora più giù...ed Elia fu felice di non capire più nulla.

Nella loro quotidianitá, il sesso era diventato una costante davvero piacevole. Così come i baci, il contatto fisico naturale che ora finalmente potevano dimostrare senza paura. Anche i ragazzi l'avevano presa bene:Martino aveva mandato un audio urlando "te lo avevo detto", Giovanni almeno 50 cuori e Luchino si chiedeva come due dei suoi migliori amici fosserò gay o in parte gay senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Elia era felice: la sua voglia di saltare addosso a Filippo aveva sempre uno sfogo molto soddisfacente, eliminando il suo desiderio di ucciderlo. Le fanfiction e le serie tv erano passate in secondo piano, non aveva più tempo la sera, che passava a letto con Filippo.

Quella sera, dopo un intenso e bellissimo rapporto, Filippo si era addormentato tra le sue braccia. Sentire il cuore del grande battere così vicino a lui, stava svegliando domande sul suo futuro, sul loro futuro, che Elia non era ancora pronto ad accettare. Non voleva uscire da quella bolla di sesso, baci, risate. Era sicuro dei suoi sentimenti, da tempo ormai, ma non voleva illudersi troppo che per Filippo ci fosse qualcosa di più. Non avrebbe retto un rifiuto, nemmeno in quel caso e in nessuna vita. Non con Filippo.

Quel pensiero non lo voleva far dormire, così prese il telefono alla ricerca di una distrazione. E la trovò, perché finalmente pinklipsandrings aveva pubblicato l'aggiornamento della sua storia principale che era iniziata nel migliore dei modi: i due protagonisti si erano baciati e finalmente, stavano sfogando nel verso giusto la loro attrazione.

Mentre leggeva, gli sembrò di leggere qualcosa di familiare. Era letteralmente impossibile, quindi pensò di averla giá letta e che non fosse davvero un nuovo aggiornamento della storia. Decise comunque di continuare la lettura, perché era una capitolo che meritava di essere letto : oltre che scene di sesso descritte nei minimi particolari, che lo fecero sentire partecipe del momento come mai prima, l'autore/ autrice era riuscito a rendere anche le emozioni dei protagonisti, le loro paure e insicurezze che venivano spazzate via tra baci, carezze, spinte. Il tutto era così intenso che gli bastò poggiare la sua mano sopra i boxer per venire. Quando si fu ripreso da quell'inaspettato orgasmo, il suo cervello riprese a farsi domande e lo costrinse a rileggere quel capitolo, facendosi forza sulla stanchezza fisica per non distrarsi.

Nella rilettura, era ormai sicuro che quel capitolo fosse davvero nuovo per lui: non sarebbe mai andato da Filippo a cuor leggero, accettando di vedere Peaky Blinders, se avesse letto qualcosa in cui la combo letto e Peaky Blinders portava ad una notte di sesso. La sua mente non avrebbe retto il paragone e sarebbe impazzito, anche perché credeva ancora impossibile quello che gli era successo una settimana prima o poco più.

Controllò la data di pubblicazione: esattamente due giorni dopo quella prima sera. E lui non leggeva fanfiction da quella volta, quindi questo era un altro punto a suo favore.

Rilesse ancora.

Peaky Blinders, il letto, le imprecazioni dei protagonisti.

E capii: lui non aveva giá letto quella scena, lui aveva vissuto quella scena. Filippo era pinklipsandrings e si era ispirato a loro. E, per come scriveva, sembrava che Elia gli piacesse davvero, quasi quanto ad Elia piaceva Filippo. Non ci fu fanfiction o telefilm che riuscì a farlo addormentare prima delle 6 quella volta.

— Buongiorno bell'addormentato — fu la prima cosa che sentii nell'aprire gli occhi.

— Che ore sono? — riuscì a dire, mentre Filippo gli scompigliava i capelli.

— Quasi le 14, per un momento ho pensato che fossi morto. Poi hai russato e sbavato contemporaneamente e mi sono tranquilizzato — Elia non riuscì nemmeno a controbattere perché nella sua testa riemerse il pensiero che non lo aveva fatto dormire la sera prima.

— Tu scrivi fanfiction— _e provi dei sentimenti per me._

— Io non scrivo Fanfiction — Elia si sedette sul letto e lo guardò di sbieco. Sapeva che avrebbe negato, ma non si aspettava che quella fosse la sua unica argomentazione.

— Filo, sei pinklipsandrings — non era una domanda, per cui il biondo si limito a rispondere semplicemente con onestá.

— L'unico e il solo, diffidate dalle imitazioni—...e senza perdere la sua armatura di sarcasmo — quindi hai visto Skam? Quando? — stava evitando la domanda più importante.

— Non riuscivo a dormire. — _pensavo a te_ — le ho lette tutte le fanfiction che hai scritto —

— ma proprio tutte? —

— Tutte — Filippo sbiancò, trovando la conferma delle sue paure.

Ci fu silenzio, un silenzio che Elia non si sarebbe mai aspettato da Filippo.

— Quando lo hai capito? —

— Quando hai descritto la prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso - Ammise Elia, anche se avrebbe dovuto capirlo da tanti fattori. In alcune one shot c'erano delle sue frasi, dei ricordi di piccoli momenti passati insieme non solo durante la convivenza, ma negli anni che si conoscevano. Le aveva analizzate tutte la scorsa notte.

— Quando hai una musa ispiratrice non puoi che utilizzarla, no? — Filippo stava provando a ridere ma Elia notò il tremolio nella sua voce. _Di cosa aveva paura?_

— Guarda che non te l'ho detto come accusa, se le ho lette vuol dire che mi piacciono. A tutto di me piacciono, a quanto pare — quella frase sembrò calmare Filippo, che lo stava guardando stupito ma allo stesso tempo soddisfatto.

— Quindi non stavo sognando quando le scorse settimane sentivo dei gemiti provenienti dalla tua stanza — a quanto pare non era stato abbastanza rapido e silenzioso — e sono stato io a provocarteli, inconsapevolmente, però in qualche modo é grazie a me - Elia abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

— Non cambiare argomento, stavamo parlando di te —

— Potrei dire la stessa cosa, visto che quello sguardo mi dice che le mie provocazioni sono state davvero consapevoli. — Elia arrossì e si maledì internamente, sentendosi un adolescente — Sei adorabile e incredibile Santini: ti ho visto nudo e arrossisci perché ho scoperto che ti toccavi pensandomi—

Filippo ormai era vicino a lui, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e con la mano pericolosamente vicino al suo membro.

— Sono la tua musa solo per le scene di sesso o sono un ispirazione anche per i dialoghi e pensieri? — riuscì a dire Elia con una forza di volontá così lontana dalla sua, mentre il biondo sfiorava l'elastico dei suoi boxer con le dita.

— Conosci giá la risposta se le hai lette tutte— gli sussurrò Filippo.

— Voglio sentirmelo dire — in realtá Elia non lo sapeva, e in quel momento il suo istinto suicida voleva sapere cosa provasse davvero Filippo per lui.

— Sono innamorato di te Elia Santini e lo sono da molto prima che iniziasse questa convinvenza, molto prima — Filippo lo stava guardando negli occhi, con lo stesso sguardo impaurito di qualche minuto prima ma senza tremolio nella voce.

Fu Elia a baciarlo, togliendo ogni dubbio a Filippo e a se stesso. Per poi scendere giù, e ancora più e sentire Filippo imprecare come una settimana prima.

Galeotta fu la fanfiction e chi la scrisse.

Qualche ora dopo

— Quindi troverò questo nel prossimo capitolo?—

— Ho detto che sei la mia musa, non sei l'unica ispirazione —

— Allora posso tornare a dormire in camera di Ele, non vorrei essere una distrazione dalle altre muse —

— Non ci provare Santini —

— Impediscimelo.—

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui ancora, con l'ennesima storia Elippo in quaratena ispirata da questo post di Tumblr - https://anotherscreamingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/623153937326948352/coffeebisexual-jewishcap-skywalker-anakin
> 
> Dopo questa OS abbastanza spinta e quindi non adatta alla Elippo Week, cercherò di concentrami sulle storie e non perdermi in altri prompt ( e studiare, ovviamente 🙈).
> 
> Commenti, confronti, suggerimenti e consigli sono sempre ben accetti 😎😘


End file.
